Nick's Smile
by animeotakupooh
Summary: xJONASx A collection of the different times that Nick has smiled in the show because I never get how people think he doesn't smile at all. From different points of view. No pairings as of now, but I can't promise about later!
1. Wrong Song Part 1

**Nick's Smile**

**Summary – Nick has an awesome smile. I don't get how everyone says he doesn't smile. The story is a recollection of all the times in the show when Nick has smiled from different point of views including normal point of view. It has a surprise at the end.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own JONAS. If I did… you wouldn't want to know. I have a crazy imagination. People just don't seem to believe me about it. PS – I almost forgot to put a disclaimer here.**

**I also want to thank my friend 'flywithmengdw' for all the support she has given to me in writing this story!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 – Wrong Song Part 1**

Joe walked coolly into the glass atrium in the center of the hallway. Today was going to be a good day. Clouds in the air, Kevin humming no annoying song, Nick sitting on the staircase with a girl and a goofy smile on his face… whoa, back up there.

"Do you see what I'm seeing?" Joe asked as he stared at Nick.

Kevin looked up and saw the most amazing scene. It was a cloud in the shape of a rabbit.

"It's a cloud in the shape of a rabbit. Cute!" Kevin said. It was so adorable.

Joe still didn't believe his eyes. "No lower…" he said.

Kevin looked down to see a fluffy rabbit pass by.

"A rabbit in the shape of a cloud. Even cuter" Kevin said as he smiled.

Joe looked for a moment.

Could a rabbit look like a cloud?

"_No, Joe. FOCUS!" _he thought.

He went back to looking at Nick. "Higher" he said.

Kevin looked at Nick and said nonchalantly "Nick with a goofy smile on his face" then he did a double take. "Nick with a goofy smile on his face?" he asked curiously.

Joe followed Kevin as they peeked through the glass atrium. It never occurred to them that it was… well, glass. You could see through it and be seen just fine.

"There's something you don't see everyday" Joe confirmed.

Nick was sitting on the stairs talking to a girl. They were going off about golf.

Macy just walked through the hallway at the same moment. She saw Nick with a nice smile on his face. It was really cute. But she also saw the watch and she had to walk hurriedly to meet Stella or she would hear no end of from her.

* * *

**Macy's POV**

Macy remembered the day when she had accidently ripped of Nick's sleeve. You couldn't blame her though; she was a crazy fan girl back then. She still was, but you get the point.

Stella was going on about the stellcro garments (patent pending). Macy still had Nick's sleeve in her hand. It was smooth and soft and it felt really cool against her skin too.

Suddenly Stella said "I'm sorry. Do you see what I see?" she said looking at the glass atrium.

I saw the glass atrium too. "Weird that guy looks just like Nick. Except he's smiling!" I said as Stella and I moved towards the glass wall.

"It is Nick!" Stella said disbelievingly.

He looked so cute. I went "awww…" You can't blame me. He did look cute. Stella said something about gossip tanks and I rolled my eyes. I bet Stella couldn't even go a few minutes without texting gossip around the whole school. She was a part of the school's biggest gossip chain. She had those contacts on speed dial. I mean, speed '_text'._

Stella and I spied on him the whole time. He looked so happy and heavenly with her. I felt a chill go down my spine as he hugged the girl. Can you imagine hugging an actual member of JONAS? I could scream or better yet, faint!

I think I might. But I better put the jacket back. Can you imagine the fact that Joe will be wearing this jacket? Joe of JONAS! I feel faint…


	2. Wrong Song Part 2

**Nick's Smile**

**Summary – Nick has an awesome smile. I don't get how everyone says he doesn't smile. The story is a recollection of all the times in the show when Nick has smiled from different point of views including normal point of view. It has a surprise at the end.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own JONAS. If I did… you wouldn't want to know. I have a crazy imagination. Believe me on that one**

**I would also like to thank my lovely beta reader 'flywithmengdw' for reading my story and reviewing as well and 'csiawsomeJONASlover' , 'ersy' and 'silvereyed angel' for their reviews! It feels nice when you are appreciated.**

**Also to clear some stuff up the chapter names are the same names as that of the episodes which include these scenes. Some of it has been and will be a bit twisted to fit the POVs.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 – Wrong Song Part 2**

**Nick's POV**

I ran towards the atrium, dropping my bags and sheets everywhere.

"Excuse me! Coming through!" I shouted as I ran down the hallway. I wasn't running. I'm taking things slow.

I slid in between people while screamed "look out!" I almost made it towards the atrium but I was stopped by my brothers to play… _20 questions…_

"Not now okay!" if you hadn't already guessed I wasn't in the mood for…_20 questions_…

"I'm thinking of someone…" Joe started.

"Can I go?" Kevin asked excitedly.

"Is it a girl?" he asked.

"Is Nick moving too fast with this girl?" he continued. Then he made a fake surprised face and asked.

"Let me guess, her name rhymes with _flenny?_" he said triumphantly.

"Yes, yes and yes!" Joe answered as he gave Kevin a high five.

"Guys! Lay off okay?" I said. I was annoyed. But then my thoughts turned towards Penny.

"Just because she plays like an angel, smiles like an angel and makes me feel like I'm in heaven doesn't mean that I'm taking things too fast with her." I concluded.

I dodged my brothers and made it to the atrium before they could stop me.

Then I went in. "Hey there you are" she said. Had she been waiting for me?

"Iwroteyouasong" I said in a hurry.

"What?"

"I wrote you a song. Can't wait to play it for you" I said as I sat down next to her. "You want to hear it?"

"Are you kidding? Yeah!" she said excitedly.

I strummed the song for her. I was looking at her the whole time. I was mesmerized by her face.

_You, you're like driving on a Sunday_

_You, you're like taking off on Monday_

_You, you're like a dream a dream come true._

_I, just a face you never notice_

_I, am just trying to be honest_

_With myself, with you, with the world_

_And you might think that I'm a fool_

_For falling over you_

_So tell me what can I _

_Do to, Prove to you_

_That it's not so hard to do_

_Give love a try, yeah one more time_

_Cause you know that I'm on your side_

_Give love a try, yeah one more time_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Oh…_

She was nodding her head to the rhythm. The vision of her as angel was playing over and over in my mind.

"Wow! That was beautiful! You wrote that for me?" she asked.

"If that's all right" I said slowly.

"Are you kidding? That's incredible. I mean No one's ever written me a song before. Let alone a rock star"

I smiled. She thought of me as a rock star. Could she think of me as more than a friend?

"You have a great smile."

I immediately sshh-ed her. I was serious when I said "it will ruin my image." she smiled too.

"Can you teach it to me?" she asked. Didn't she already know how to smile?

"Well, it's pretty simple. You just have to turn up the corners of your mouth -"

"No, the song. I want to learn the song" she said as she laughed. I smiled.

"Right" I said.

I adjusted my guitar and I started teaching her.

"We start with a C."

We started strumming

"Then A"

She played along with me.

"Perfect" was all I could say. She really was perfect.

* * *

**Macy's POV**

Stella had somehow convinced me to try out the Stellcro jeans (patent pending). She wanted to test if the legs of the pants would come off or not. Seeing the disaster with the shirt, I was kind of hoping it didn't.

"The stupid legs are supposed to come off" Stella said angrily.

"Now, now Stella. Let's not get carried away here" I said nervously.

Stella started yanking the pants really angrily. I kept praying to god that the leg wouldn't come off and Stella won't be very angry.

Stella started to pull the pants and I fell down. She dragged me through the hallway. On the way we passed Joe and Kevin who were staring at Stella but were too scared to say anything.

She dragged me by the atrium. I ran over something I guess.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed.

Apparently Stella was too preoccupied with the pants to notice.

"I don't get it. This leg should just tear off!" she screamed in frustration.

I noticed Nick looking at us and smiling. But I was a bit preoccupied with Stella trying to pull my pants off that I couldn't smile back.

* * *

**Nick's POV**

Stella wanted to test out the Stellcro garments (patent pending) by putting them through an actual fan test.

When the fan was going to be Macy, I think she should've expected the results. Not that I didn't. I am almost a genius. Only three points shy. But who's counting?

Joe's clothes had been torn to shreds and Kevin had Joe had run off. Obviously frightened of Macy. I stayed back to see Stella staring at Macy and Macy dreamily clutching a part of Joe's shirt.

I think a small smile played on my lips. Then I walked off. It was too risky staying near Macy in her fan-girl mode.


End file.
